Tic Tok
by Starpaw77
Summary: Benny is in highschool with his friends, Sarah and Rory. But when he meets a strange boy will his life change forever, will he discover things he's never learned about himself? Steampunk, Timetravel AU...
1. The Spin of a Clock

_**A/N: A new fanfiction! Only about My Babysitter's a Vampire. I promise I will cut back on the crossovers! Do you think they know I am lying? "No, unless they can hear you," Oh good, because I totally won't be doing more crossovers *Lies* This one is going to have a steampunk theme, which I am excited about! With one of my favorite shows evah! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 1: The Spin of a Clock=-**_

The little boy sat on the window ceil in his room, looking out into the dark and stormy night. He then stepped off the window ceil, running towards a big brown old book. He delicately flipped through the pages.

"Oh, dear, you're not allowed to touch that," An older woman came into the room, removing the child from the book.

"But, grandma, why not I allowed to touch book?" His eyes widened, turning into his green puppy eyes. "Because, Benny, it is dangerous, you see," She lectured him, picking up the book, "Maybe when you're older."

"Ok, grandma," He went up to his bed, pulling off the sheets. Suddenly, he could hear a ticking sound; he wobbled his way back to the window, to see a light blue shining light.

"Grandma," He called out to the woman. "What is it, dear?" She walked into the room, sleepy eyed. "Light," He pointed out the window. "What?" She peered over to the little boy, looking out the window. She slowly walked over to the window, "There's no light," She shook her head at the little boy. "But it was there," He looked confused. "I think you need some rest," She picked up the boy, and put him on his bed.

"Goodnight, Grandma," He called out to the woman, "Goodnight, Benny," She switched off the light, walking out of the room. He lay there, carefully watching the window…

* * *

_**(11 Years Later…)**_

Another day in the life of me, sitting at a desk in Mr. G's class, labeled as the _geek. _Flipping through pages and pages, studying while listening…

But now I knew who I actually was, a spellcaster. Related to one of the most powerful spellmasters in history… I feel lonely knowing I am different from the rest of the class. Having to face daily or weekly supernaturalinhabitances…I have only two best friends, and well, sort of a crush, you could say…

I heard the bell ring, and got up. Walking in the hallway I spotted Rory, the goof ball and Sarah by him…

"Hey guys," I came over to the two by the lockers. "Hey," They both said back.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to come over to my house and checkout some stuff?"

"Sure," Sarah and Rory nodded. I turned away from the two, taking books out of my locker. I looked over to see the jock band heading towards me. I knew only to walk away and ignore. Kurt was ahead of the others, David Stachowski was in the back.

"Hey putty-so," Kurt leaned on the locker next to mine. "Please leave me alone," I didn't want to be around them. Walking off, still carrying my books in hand. I crashed into Erica, making her papers fly everywhere.

"Oh, sorry," I looked up at her, hoping she'd accept. "Ugh, dork. Help me pick these papers up," She leaned down picking the scattered papers. I helped, that's not exactly what I'd planned but that wasn't the worst that could possibly happen…

After picking up the papers, I handed them to her. She just gave me a blunt look and walked off. I really wish she would like me, I mean, she knows I am a spellcaster, and I know she's a vampire. Why can't she just let us be friends at the least?

The second school bell rang loudly. I ran through the hallway, determined to get there in time. But as I was going to go through the door, Kurt stood there.

"I need to get to class." "And I need someone to pick on," He walked forward, towards me. I stepped a few steps back, this would usually happen… But I had learned that sleeping spell,

"Sominom vis Cathra Arba Sinar," I put my hand up to his face. I saw him fall down onto the ground. The rest of the group tried waking him up, but sept for David, of course.

"I know what you are," He held me up by my collar. "You can't tell," My voice had become a little raspy, as he grabbed me nearly choking me…

"And you can't let anyone else know my little secret," He let go of me. I fell down onto the cold floor, looking as David walked away. I really didn't want my secret to be revealed to those of us unsuspecting…

I walked into the classroom after the little _predicament_, which had gone on… Mr. G was teaching the rest looking down at them. I just rolled my eyes; Mr. G was the type to negotiate things till he had gotten his way with them… Students still asking questions, Rory especially, but not educational questions, stupid questions…

I sat down, pulling a notebook out of my backpack… I was about to write something when Mr. G asked me a question.

"What is the capital of the Netherlands?" Mr. G tilted his head, looking down at me, pointing to a picture of a whiteboard maker house…

"Uh, Armin," I waited for his response. He gave me a blunt look, shaking his head… I must've said something wrong, or something to make everyone laugh, because they were giggling alright…

"It's Amsterdam," He sighed, shaking his head. I was never accepted in this high school, sept to Sarah and Rory. But Rory was an idiot, and Sarah is forced to like me since our parents are friends… Well, not my parents, unfortunately, just my grandma…

I cupped my hands on top of my desk. Everyone still laughed at me. I was used to this, that's why I was so resistible to it…

Knowing that the jocks were getting all the girls, muscles, wealth, fame, was not a comforting thought… Mr. G just stood there, giving me the same look of shame he gave me when I first went to his class. I bowed my head down, covering my face from the other students, sitting nearby…

It was impossible to get anyone to like me… Nobody in the entire universe would ever care or like me but sept my grandmother, but she also had to…

* * *

The last class went by quite quickly… The bell rang signifying that school was over. I took my backpack and things out of my locker, and started heading out the door. Today was a gloomy day like all the others…

Instead I walked home, not looking back down the sidewalk… The sun still high in the sky moved a slight bit towards the horizon…

I stepped on the hard concrete, footsteps coming from down below… I thought all about the things that had gone on in my life, as usual… Knowing that tomorrow would be the exact same. I knew I would never have the best or be perfect, but I wanted to at least be treated with respect by the higher up…

If I had my parents it probably would be better. They'd comfort me, I might even be normal! But no, they were dead along with the rest of my family, sept my grandma… It all comes down to that, doesn't it?

Though I thought about one of the things I could use for advantage! Ah, magic, wouldn't that be perfect? Just if I stopped resisting and learned a bit more I might be able to survive, become popular, get girls, and become wealthy. Just if I learned my magic right… But I am not that gloomy just yet, when I am at the edge, about ready to give up, I and only then I will do that…

I walked up the small steps, leading on to our front porch… My grandma stood there, smiling. She held a fresh pie in hands. I smiled at the sight, she was one of the people I could trust and love… And relate too… Since she'd also had lost her parents, in a deadly _war_…

I walked in, dragging my feet across the floor.

"That looks delicious!" I smiled down at the perfectly-baked pie. "I am glad; I hope you will like it. Just make sure not to mess it up, we have a special meeting tomorrow." She walked over to our dining room table. Three candles stood on top of the table, slightly blowing their fire in the wind of our chilling house…

"And who would _they_ be?" I asked walking over to the nicely set decorated table… I sat in the chair across from her… A red and white platform set down under our plates.

My grandmother split the pie in half, and then by other pieces. She set the knife aside, leaning back in her chair.

"They would be Erica's family, they have come over to dine with us," She smiled at me. Oh, great, another person coming over that I crush on but despises me, not any different than any other normal day…

She leaned over, taking my plate across the table. She then held the spatula, digging it under a piece of pie. She plopped it on top of my plate, spilling crumbs everywhere…

She handed the white-glass plate back over to me. I checked to see if it was any pie I disliked. Nope, it was just apple pie, that was good at the least…

I grabbed the fork, sticking it in the pie, picking up the pie piece with the fork. I plopped it in my mouth, slowly chewing it… For some reason it tasted like sewer water, don't ask why I would know that…

"So, how do you like it?" The earth priestess asked kindly. I just couldn't say know to that question, she had those puppy eyes, almost like manga, that I couldn't stand.

"Mmm, it's good," I talked with a mouthful, trying to digest the piece of pie, to get rid of this sewer water like waste of what could've been a great pie…

"That's nice dear," She smiled suddenly getting up out of her seat. She turned slowly walking down the hallway, her flouncy nightdress scattered along behind her, the felt material seemed to creep up from behind. Laces hanging down from two sockets in the front… She yawned still making her way down the hallway.

When she was gone, and couldn't hear me, I took the plate, walking over to the trashcan. Shoving the pie down the light grey tube… Oh, how that could've been great, but wasn't…

I then walked down the hallway, venturing into the bathroom… I slowly heard the white tiles below me slap… I walked up to the mirror, ready to brush my teeth…

Suddenly, I looked up from the sink. A boy around my age stood there, reflecting in the mirror. His hair was a curly dark brown… His brown eyes gazed up at me. On top of his head he wore rusted golden goggles, propped up, not yet over his eyes…

I jumped back, dropping my toothbrush down the sink. I looked up once again, he wasn't there. This was making me scared, I really didn't like when supernatural occurrences happened… And this one in particular freaked the hell out of me…

I stepped a foot closer back to the sink, picking up my toothbrush and putting it in the small glass container.

Nobody was there… Still staring into the empty mirror, I opened the drawer, pulling out a hairdryer… I looked around me to see if the boy was there…

"If anybody's here, I am armed," I turned to look around, still holding up the hairdryer. "No, no one's there? Ok, I will just remove this weapon," Slowly flailing my hand, trying to touch the knob of the drawer, slowly pulling it open. I carefully set the hairdryer in the drawer, still looking out of the corner of my very eye…

I walked out of the bathroom, almost sure nobody was there. Though, I wondered why that would've happened. Huh, maybe it's Bloody Mary, but instead a _boy _version, no, that would be stupid… Still, stupid things happen all around me anyways…

Walking down the hallway once again, up the stairs, I opened the door to my bedroom, going in…

I switched the lights on, walking over to my bed. I slowly sat down, pondering…

Suddenly, there was a bright light coming from my outside window…

It made me remember the time I saw that _blue _light when I was younger…

_He peered out the window. The bright blue light blinded his kid-like vision. _

"_Grandma," He shouted for the older woman with his little lips… She came into the room… Her eyes were droopy, dark circles ran under like a river… _

"_What is it dear?" She stared at the little boy by the window ceil… _

"_Light," He said with his yet high-pitched voice. She stepped along the ground, walking towards the window, "There's no light," She shook her head; her tone was light and soft, but tired and grumpy at the same..._

I shook my head, getting back to reality… I gripped the window tightly at the remembrance of the bright light that night…

It could just be the neighbor's house, but I'd always know there was something more to it… I slowly stepped away from the window…

I tiptoed out of my room, making sure not to wake up anyone. Because if I did, well, I don't want to know…

Strolling my way across the stairs, going down and down… I walked across the dark wooden floor… The light was bright outside the hazily glassy windows that were slipped into the front door…

I walked till I got to the door, opening it… I felt my mouth drop…

It was _him_…

"Hello, again," He walked over to me, crossing his arms… I wouldn't budge; it felt like my feet were glued to the ground…

The watch on his wrist was glowing the color I had seen for a long time… He looked perfectly _human_ or _normal_, but not his clothes…

I felt my mouth close, and sculpt into a zip… I stared into his chocolate eyes, the light reflected off of them, creating a nice mixture…

He slowly stepped closer; I still locked myself closely into the ground.

"Who are you?" I couldn't have any other words to say, it was like I was slowly drifting into becoming insane…

"I'm Ethan, whom might you be?" He raised an eyebrow, looking down at my clothes.

"What kind of monstrosity of wearing is that?" He locked his eyes down on my shirt.

"Um, clothes," I'm pretty sure having a reaction to his clothes would be bad; since they weren't the most _modern_ I have ever seen…

He wore a black tuxedo, a dark blue tie hanging out of where it was supposed to be… His shoes still matching the tuxedo. He looked like he was going to some sort of dance or something, sept those goggles.

"Clothes, are you calling those clothes? Eh, em, I am pretty sure those aren't your supposed _clothes_ to wear?" He crossed his arms. What kind of meeting is this? You're supposed to shake hands, not argue about one and another's clothes…

"Well, what were you doing in, quote, quote my mirror?" I confronted him, I am pretty sure he isn't _supernatural_, but you can never be sure.

"I crossed dimensions," He said, almost like he was complimenting himself… "Excuse me, you what?"

"I crossed dimensions, or maybe I shouldn't tell you that if you're _human_," He looked almost offended…

"Human… I am not human," I squeezed my fists together. "I am not sure who you are, but stop it," I tried gritting my teeth together…

"I already told you whom I am, with that you should know who I am," He seemed to talk with a slight accent, almost old English…

"No, no, no," I flailed my arms. He's really getting on my nerves, but who wouldn't get mad if some random person showed up insulting your clothes and said they crossed dimensions randomly… "You didn't tell me _who_ you really were, just your name…"

"Nothing else matters, just my name. Now come along," He seemed to say, almost guiding me.

"Come along where? Who the heck would do such a thing?" I felt my head tilt; he just stood there, blinking a couple of times…

"Stand… here," He paused between his words, pointing to the spot beside him…

"Why? Why should I stand there?" I felt myself letting go, getting tired… But still interesting in this particular person…

"Just… do it," He looked at the spot then turned to look at me. I slowly walked towards the spot he was guiding me to go…

"Ok, now what?" I stood there, staring at him…

"We go," He turned to look down at his watch, he clicked a button. Suddenly, it seemed we were refining into thin air…

A dark blue light formed around us, maneuvering and revolving around the two of us. I put my arms up in front of me, looking down at them. They seemed to be slowly vanishing, but I felt like I was just drifting into a dream…

I looked up to see the high moon shine down upon us, it's light reflecting off the light, carrying us up into the air… I looked down below me to see a gap between me and my feet. I always had a fear of heights, and now I was floating in mid-air…

Puking could be a good option, but it may destroy what was around us…

Slowly vanishing, he turned to face me. His entire structure vanished before my eyes… It was like I was going to scream, he'd left me, all alone in mid-air. Not even knowing him. How am I going to get down?

I looked down below me, at the gap again. But I still drifted up and up. Looking down at my arms again, I was vanishing completely. I felt faint like I was losing control and going to sleep. I closed my eyes, feeling myself drift…

* * *

The floor was cold beneath my hands; I could feel my head ache with pain… I looked up to see _him_ again, or as he calls himself _Ethan_…

He was at a big clock, bigger than I could even imagine… A nice variety of orange lights shines through the window the clock was placed…

As I got up to look around, I realized the room was made of wood… It seemed like we would be in a tower of some sort, like a clock tower?

Still the cold air blew under me, I looked down. It was apparently vents blowing cold air. Why would someone have vents in a clock tower?

He walked over to me as I lay on the ground. His arms were crossed; he seemed to have that mischievous what-to-do-with-him look on his face… I had always known that look since I usually got it from Rory…

He slowly nudged me with his hard shoe, like I was a delicate marshmallow of some sort…

"Ow, stop it," I picked up my hand trying to grab his foot; he pulled it away from me, still on the ground…

His face became this confused but still peppy look…

As soon as I closed my eyes he nudged me again, I picked up my arm again to try and grab his foot, so I could hold it down…

He made a soft and light giggle, like he was enjoying pestering me…

"Stop it," I said again, in a quick annoyed tone, as I heard… He still seized to laugh and get the enjoyment out of annoying me…

"Ok, stop it now," I slowly picked myself up from the ground, facing to look him in the eyes…

"Hmm, another thing, humans get easily annoyed by being nudged," He seemed to say to himself, making it apparent he was writing a note in his head…

"For the last time, do I have to tell you…? THAT I AM NOT-" I tried getting up my courage to shout at him.

He put his finger over my mouth, shushing me… He then turned to look the other way, "Apparently whatever he is… Doesn't like being nudged," He said, still trying to take notes in his head…

It was better, but not helping…

He then took his finger off my mouth. He turned to continue and stare at me.

"Ok, first thing… where the literal heck are we?" I still wanted to get that out of him, for goodness sakes… He hasn't told me who he even was yet…

"Well, we're in a giant clock tower! How does that sound for a start?" He questioned, his tone was still in his peppy ways...

"Uh, why...?" Clock tower, why would he lead me into a clock tower, I am not sure if this is a stellar start for our relationship. The one who had the light that I knew from toddlerhood…

"Because, I wanted to take you on a trip… a trip to learn about yourself, and because I got bored in here by myself," His eyes sparkled from the windows still shining the bright light… I could feel my lips quiver, a trip to learn about myself?

"A trip to learn about myself," I asked, as the same I repeated in my head…

"Yeah, why would you worry about that?" He tilted his head at me, I felt myself feel a little ashamed…

"Anyways, why would you take me? Not anyone else?" I shouted at him, still confused why this all happened…

"Uh, because, that happen, I have to take someone, right?" He laughed to himself. He stared at me like I was from a different universe, but he had a kind smile…

"Ok, just to ask again. What does this clock tower do?" It always occurred to me that it would do something more than just be a clock, right? Knowing that he was some sort of supernatural, or what kind would help…

"Well, it's a clock. Just kidding, this clock can take you to past, present, and future!" He enthused, looking around the giant room…

"Past, present, and future, you mean like time travel?" I now was urging the temptation to make a reference or joke.

"Sort of, also we can go to where I came from, but that might be a little too much information," He looked down at the ground, putting his hands behind his back…

"Oh, really," Not wanting to sound convinced, but may already be convinced…

"Yeah," He nodded, walking over to the big clock…

"Wait! Is this actually all true, because of what've read, that time travel doesn't exist, or giant clocks that can take people places. Or people who randomly show up at your house with a secretive watch…"

He then walked over to me; he looked me in the eyes…

"It's supernatural, steam powered, technology," He still stared me in the eyes, till he pulled away, going over to the big clock…

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's how you can get to the past, present, or future, or the place I came from, now, let's go…"

I just came in here, in a giant clock tower… And he expects me to come with him? It's not even realistic… But being a spellcaster isn't either, this may even improve my life. Might as well take the chances while I have them…

He pushed the hour hand up to the middle of the clock… It made a loud dinging sound. I could hear the work of gears turning in the distance… Suddenly, wind hollowed through the room…

I closed my eyes… Not knowing what to expect, but sept that something new was awaiting me, something that would change me…

* * *

_**Well, that was... whatever that was… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. And yes, more is to come up… See ya later!**_


	2. In a Different World

_**Continued from last time…**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 2: In a Different World=-**_

I closed my eyes… Not knowing what to expect, but sept that something new was awaiting me, something that would change me…

I looked to see what had happened, he'd let go of the hour hand, letting it stay in that position…

He then walked over to me, staring me down…

There were a vivid variety of sounds suddenly… Like cracks, wind, rain, water dripping…

"What's going on?" He still stared at me, now crossing his arms… "We're going through time," He said, then smiled at me. "Wait, I thought we were going to where you came from?" He'd said we could go there, particularly there.

"No, I said that was a little too much information. Were you even listening? We're going back to thy Victorian Era, eighteen forty seven, in England," He remarked… "Wait, you're pulling me from my own country! I would at least like to see my own continent in the future or past!" He didn't seem to understand what us actual _people_ or how sensitive we were from being pulled from our own homes.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah, you can handle going to another country in a different time. It will be different, but still, you can handle it," He walked back over to the large clock.

"Excuse me? I can't handle going to another country without warning! Especially being taken from my own home when I am about to go to bed!" I wanted to shout at him, what did he even want with me?

He suddenly turned around, facing me. "Listen, I didn't _take_ you, I _borrowed _you. It may sound bad, but it isn't. You've come here to serve a purpose, and you are doing so," He continued to stare at me, till he quickly flashed back, looking up at the clock.

"Serve a purpose! Oh, so now you're using me!"

"For god sakes, I am not using you! You've come to serve a purpose by having a history _lesson_ on your past… I know who you are," He said darkly, still looking at the clock…

I looked down at the ground. Knowing I couldn't respond to that answer… How did _he, _know _me_? He's never seen me, or knows much about me…

"How would you know who I am?" I questioned him. He stared at the clock for a second, till he turned around to look me in the eyes…

"I… just… do…" Was his reply, he paused between the words he said. He stared at me for a couple of seconds, till he turned around to face the clock…

The window where the clock was placed upon was now a stormy grey. The room was a shade of darker colors combined. He turned around; ignoring the _argument _we'd just had…

"So, England 1847, come along Benny."

"Wait… WHAT!" I screamed at him. He paused for a second; I knew that he wasn't focusing too much on what he'd just said…"I just told you that I knew everything about you that includes your name! Get used to it!" He looked down at his watch…

"Ok, but to say that is creepy!" I walked over to where he stood when we got in this clock tower…

He pressed the button on the watch. It seemed like a vivid flash of light, like I was falling into a sleep…

* * *

He stood there, looking at me. I felt dizzy, wobbling a bit…

"See," He raised his hands up to the city. I looked up to see buildings of all sorts…

A brick road lay ahead of us. Buildings stood high in the air, cone shaped roofs atop of each those buildings…

"Wow," The place was huge! A water fountain stood in the middle, splashing water into a delicate marble colored pond…

I looked in every direction to see people pulling horses around me; they waved to each other, gloves slipped onto their hands…

"Well, you fit into this time," I nudged him laughing… "That's not funny…"

A man with a white top, ruffles around his sleeves, and combed back hair, walked over to us…

"Hello, Ethan! Who's thy?" He had a strong accent, almost a strong enough accent to where I couldn't understand…

"Oh, this is Benny," He pushed me forward with his hand. I smiled up at the man…

"Benny, ah, what an odd type of name," He looked down at me, then suddenly raised his eyebrows at my clothing…

"What kind of monstrosity is that?" He curved his eyebrows, fitting his grumpy snobbish mood.

I looked up at Ethan, whom was now staring at me, I giggled to myself. He sighed exasperated…

"We have to go," Ethan pulled me along with him, grabbing me by the arm. "Why do we have to go?" I asked him, the snobbish one wasn't to be seen anywhere.

"Because, you see… You just don't work here," He pressed his watch, still holding me in one hand.

We suddenly began fading again…

* * *

"We barely got to see anything!" Complaining, it was deserved… He'd not taken me to see any more of the area, which made me very angry…

"It's _boring_," He walked over to the clock. "How is it _boring_?"

"It just is… I've seen that era too many times, you've probably too…"

Well, he was mostly telling the truth. But only on TV, this was a little different…

He walked over towards the clock pushing it higher, till it reached the highest point…

"What is that hand supposed to mean?" Still wondering how all of this worked, it was confusing; especially that he hadn't told me all about this.

"That means… We're going into the future. Much better than that era," He smiled staring at the clock…

"I could disagree! But I would like to see what the future would be like… But what country or continent will this be on?" I felt my head tilt; this was going to be a long day before I could see anything interesting… I mean, for more than a couple of minutes…

"Ontario, Canada. Since you complained last time, ugh," He groaned in disgust… I heard different noises, rain, machine like sounds, crickets, cracking…

I looked up to the window as I did last time; it was a dark space… No blue sky was to be seen…

"Uh, Ethan, as you call yourself? Where are we?" I stared at the back of him, till he turned around…"8945, and my name is Ethan. Just call me Ethan," He looked darkly at me.

I could feel myself almost passing out; the dizziness was brought back on again…

He walked over to me, pressing his watch… The same light went around us, slowly fading into the air, sept this time it was a shade of dark green… I could see a darker space, like I was already breaking in without waiting…

* * *

It became easier to see, I felt myself wanting to fall back onto the ground…

Ethan looked over at me, "I hope this doesn't disturb you too much…" He looked at me with those big sparkling brown eyes…

I turned away from him, looking at what was ahead of me…

A long road, longer than I could even imagine… The tallest buildings I have ever seen stood on both sides… A mix of dark green and light green came from the lamppost, nicely lighting their way…

The air seemed to be possessing sheer cold, not even a slight bit of warmth was being letting through… Up each buildings was lined with a bright dark green light… I suppose that was also for seeing, since the world now doesn't seem to have much light…

I looked the left way, buildings kept on going forever. I turned the right way, more buildings went on endlessly. Though, they were all different, the height, the width…

Ethan walked down the road, no cars were there…

"Uh, Ethan, why isn't there anybody here?" I turned to look in all directions. "They're all up there," He pointed towards the sky…

Ships lined with bright vibrant colors of light, it was almost like fireworks. They seemed to be a million miles in the sky, like they couldn't ever land... Those lights didn't ever appose to the ground though…

"See," Ethan turned his head back, meeting my eyes…

"What… was… that," I felt sweaty, panting… "Well, that's everybody…"

"Really, that's how our future is going to be?" Knowing that our future would be this wasn't so much of a comforting feeling… I mean this is cool, but this is what it is… I normally would say and think _this is awesome_!

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry because it's a few thousand years into it," He laughed, nodding…

"It's incredible but sad…"

Suddenly, we both turned around to see a young, about teenage girl staring at us… "Um, what are you two doing on this planet?" She asked rudely…

"Uh, wandering?" I answered, hoping she would change her attitude a bit…

"I was hunting down here, but it seems no _normal_ humans have been here, sept you, you look good. And what monstrosity of clothing is that? That's like what my _geek _best friend in high school wore," She said, looking down at my clothes…

In high school, she must be immortal if she said _when_, because she definitely looks like a teenage girl, and acts like it…

"Are you immortal?"

"Uh, yeah… Everyone in the future is immortal, well probably because they found out about us vampires, and because there is now an immortal substance they created," She laughed slightly, smiling at me…

She looked familiar, like I'd seen her yesterday… And she was a vampire, but admitting it freely…

"Anyways, you look familiar. The names Sarah," She reached out and shook my hand. Suddenly, I felt sweating, like I was bleeding internally…

"Yeah, hi," I quickly pulled away, nervously… Ethan suddenly grabbed me, yanking me forward.

"What was that?" He asked sternly, looking into my eyes…

"It's just- it's just-… I know that girl…" I turned to directly look at him; we gave each other the same look for a few seconds…

"Yeah, so," He said blandly, tilting his head. He didn't want to show sympathy, and I knew it…

"No, seriously, like know her… That's why she said that back in high school she knew a person who wore the same thing as me…"

"Ugh, what an ugly coincidence," He rolled his eyes. "No, stop acting like that… I know her… She's a freaking vampire," Hopefully slowly convincing him, even if I wasn't convincing him…

"Yeah, she just said that. But Benny, she can't live that long… No other vampire can live that long… That's at least six thousand years into the future. You're insane," He had a soft blow on his laugh, at least she was looking at the both of us, otherwise I would do something that he'd not want me to do…

"I'm not insane, let's just get to know her and I can prove you, wrong," I paused for a second, trying to act all confident and challenging…

We both turned back to her. Her big brown eyes looking confused, turning in all directions, eyeing, trying to figure out what we were saying…

"Um, so, what the hell was that?" Her mouth was slightly opened, her eyebrows raised. She picked her arms up from her side, crossing them in an orderly fashion…

"We were just talking, shouldn't we talk about normal human stuff," Ethan rolled his eyes, looking at the two of us…

"Yeah, anyways… What high school did you used to go to?" I asked still pretty convinced she was the Sarah I knew…

"Um, why, but anyways… I used to go to Whitechapel, the geek guy was named Benny, and the so-called goof was named Rory," She explained to the both of us…

"Well, you three _seemed _like pretty good lads yourselves," Ethan shrugged. I crossed my eyebrows in an angry like expression.

"I go to Whitechapel, knew someone named Rory and Sarah, SEE!" I tried gritting my teeth…

"Really, I am sure that I might've seen someone that looked like you at that school, but that is a sweet soft ancient memory," She reminisced in the dwelling. I could tell she was in pain of some sort. A single tear fell from her eye, she then turned back to look up at us…

"Well, I better be off," She walked back onto the road, running faster than any vampire I'd seen. But I guess that's the future, faster vampires… Yippee!

"So, your little high school girlfriend," Ethan quoted, giggling. "Not girlfriend, friend, I never wanted her as a girlfriend. But I did want someone else that I just couldn't ever get," I felt my breath be let out in a big sigh; I turned to look back up at the darkened frightening city…

I could still see Sarah; she walked into one of the shorter buildings in the city.

The girl I knew used to wear dark pink scarves, sheik black jackets, and boots, and had light brown hair. But now she wears a black dress, lined by neon glowing green lined at the tips and middle of her clothing. Her legs covered by stiff black pants, boots almost the same as her clothes, her hair was a dark black color, probably from not seeing the sun in a longer time…

"I think I will just follow her," I said, looking at Ethan next to me. "Why, we were going to explore the city, then go back to the clock." "I know, I just wanted to see what she was going to do," Ethan's face went from his smile to a normal bland look. "Fine, but you be careful."

I was about to walk towards the doorway when I was flown up into the air. I could feel tight hands around my shoulders; a soft voice came from the above.

"I know you," She said, looking down at me. It was Sarah, her eyes were widened, dark black gloves parleyed onto her hands…

* * *

_**There's that chapter of Tic Tok! I hope you enjoyed! See ya later!**_


	3. Case of the Stars (Part 1)

_**Continued from last time…**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 3: Case of the Stars=-**_

"I know you," She said, looking down at me. It was Sarah, her eyes were widened, dark black gloves parleyed onto her hands…

She raised me high in the air. A large space lied between me and the ground. "Get me down!" I wanted to get back down onto the ground, I was afraid of large heights…

"Sorry, but that can't happen," She turned to look down at me, our eyes met till she turned to look back up to the dark starry sky. I looked around me, staring at the city in a higher height…

The buildings were high than I'd saw when teleporting here… The buildings were a dark grey shade, but it looked black because there was no light… Sept the bright dark green lights, peering out of each window of the buildings…

The road was like a green blur as I looked down; all I could see was a small figure, jumping up and down… Till that figure disappeared…

No clouds in sight for this new future. Maybe the city was above the clouds, wouldn't that be cool?

The road was to be seen no more, just a large green path of bright light.

She hung onto my collar tightly, gripping onto it. I was afraid she'd drop me and I would fall down…

Suddenly I felt a feeling of air being rushed; we were on the roof of the house I was trying to get into to…

"Why did you take me here," I could hear myself pant, she stared at me. "Well, I need to show you something, but I also need your _friend_," She raised her eyes to look at me.

"It's not my choice if he comes here or not." "Well, I'll just leave him a message, by going down there myself," She walked over to the rim…

Bars lined the rim, blocking the way, lined by small lanterns that glowed a lustful bright dark green light.

She crawled over the rim, standing at the very edge. She then jumped down, guiding her way through flying. I slowly walked over to where the bars were, peering over the edge…

She wasn't to be seen no more, only the lights…

I pulled away from the rim, walking around the rooftop, till I came to some stairs. Probably the stairs that lead down into the actual building…

Looking up I saw the many starships that seemed they would stay in that position forever…

I then heard a rough sound of air, Sarah and Ethan were most likely standing behind me…

"You could've been softer?" I heard him, I turned my head to look at the two of them, their eyes were narrowed at each other…

"I was soft," She then turned away from him, walking over to me. "What were you looking at?" She asked, staring at me.

"The starships above," I pointed to the many ships, covering the sky, it was like there was no sky at all…

"Oh, those," I heard her say wearily. I turned back to look at her, she had her eyes closed, her eyes turning bloodshot…

"What about those?" I leaned closer in, looking at her. She seemed to tear up…

"Those are the ships of Lizeyel, been there for at least four thousand years… Hmm, if we'd only went two thousand years into the future, we might be able to see them take off! But that was in 4137, only two thousand one hundred and twenty three years!"

"Why are they so important," Ignoring Ethan's figuring to himself, "Is it because they attacked?" I didn't know any other way to get to her… Knowing that something happen in this town of Whitechapel with those ships…

"I had the opportunity to go up there with my friends and family, but I didn't," She said softly, staring at me.

"Ok, so we're turning this into a sob story?" Ethan tilted his head, looking at the both of us. "Ethan," I silently mouthed. "I was just saying," He walked over, looking down beyond the railing…

"It really doesn't look like where you came from," I heard him comment, turning to look at him beyond the shoulder of Sarah.

"Yeah, well, they turned this town upside down… Everything changed… People abandoning the town because they had learned about the deadliest of supernatural… Now, it's just a dark abandoned town, no way to change it… Besides, Rory also went; vampires and all supernatural beings were all supposed to stay down here, Erica, well, also went up there with her family and friends… I chose to stay here so I wouldn't hurt anyone… I don't know where Benny ever went, but that was too long ago to be remembered, ha, probably like two thousand and fourteen…"

I felt my heart drop, two thousand and fourteen? That's the time now. I shook my head, feeling the most confused I'd ever been…

She had a small shining tear fall down her cheek. She pressed her hand against it, wiping it away. "Well, I'm going to have to deal with it… It was basically four thousand years ago," She walked towards the rim.

"Four thousand years," I could hear Ethan mumble under his breath, examining the entire city…

"Is there any way we can be help of some sort?" I wanted to help her, but I am not sure there was any way to get to the ships…

"No, it's just that I am going to have to get over it. I mean, if I had the ability to fly up there with vampire powers it would be great! But that isn't the case, besides, as I just told you I should stay down here," She turned to me, leaning on the metal-like rim lining the top of the building…

"Vampire ability fly," I heard Ethan again. I flinched turning my head to look at him…

"That's it."

"What's it," Sarah turned to him quickly, seemingly hoping for an answer. "That's it for you, unless we use my watch to teleport up there, which I am afraid might be impossible," He turned to look down at his watch. "I have hope," She nodded her head up and down, smiling. She was now in a better mood, which was good…

"Though, in those big of ships it's going to be impossible finding anyone… Well, at least you have comfort in a sci-fi light shining big roomed electronic ship," He turned to her, tilting his head. "I don't care, I rather be up there than this dark cold abandoned place… I haven't seen the stars or moon, or even sun for centuries!" Her tone now delicate, almost begging…

"Ok then, Benny you come here… You stand here," He pointed to a place beside him on the ground… She walked over to the spot, standing next to him… I walked over standing on the other side…

He then turned his watch one way, seemingly pressing different buttons, till he pressed a bigger one…

I felt my feet be lifted, Sarah turned to me, then turned to look at her hands… She looked up to the ship, she was floating… A dark green light surrounded us, till we disappeared…

* * *

The cold dense floor was beneath my body. I shifted my head around the room…

The room ceiling was a dark shiny medal, a control panel at the front... It glowed a light blue color; bringing up different holograms of people and planets. I looked out a huge window right above the control panel, tiny bright stars filled behind the glass, like space...

I turned to see Ethan on his knees, slowly getting up from the ground… Sarah still in a sleep, I shook her… She turned to look at me.

"Where are we?" She said roughly… "We're in the ship now, see," I pointed to the window. She leaned, slowly getting up from the ground…

Her dark brown eyes filled with a circle of bright blue light… Her eyes widened staring out the window by the control panel…

"I-I-I hav-v-v-ven't se-ee-e-eee-n that in forever," She stuttered her words, seemingly admiring the outside…

"Well, welcome to the Lizeyel," Ethan smiled turning to her. She still stared out the window, "It's something that I've not seen in quite a few millenniums," She still admired the outside; I could see all the joy she was getting just by staring out the window…

"I have memories," She said softly and slowly, her lip slowly developed into becoming a small smile… Her eyes still wide as ever…

She located her arms on the ground, slowly pushing herself up… She walked towards the window, looking out the clear smooth texture the glass was giving…

She almost was about to press the window when she looked down at the controls…

"Anyways, I heard there was a problem up here at least a hundred years ago… Something about a supernatural disease that was making people become insane," I turned to Ethan as he checked his memory… "WHAT?" Sarah turned around fast, her eyes wider than before…

"Yeah, it was when they sent me a message while I was in Salem, it was somehow transported through the sky… And I know it was pacifically this area because they signed it, _We need help… - The Lizeyel_," Ethan didn't sound depressed but more of in a happy tone…

"Why hasn't anyone told me about this, they could've teleported it to me while I was down there? Did they forget about me…? But wait, you were in Salem? How did that happen," She suddenly turned to Ethan…

"I time travel," He answered back to her… "Oh, is that why he's wearing that and you're wearing, ummmm, that," She raised her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me, but it's what I wear, I don't know about him… I just took him while he was in that hideous thing," He turned to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed…

"It's what everyone else wears!" I tried putting up some helpful defense. Everyone insults my clothing; it's just the habit of time travel I guess…

"Anyways, a disease," I odiously knew she was trying to change the subject from insulting each other's clothing for half an hour…

"Yeah, it started about a hundred years ago," Ethan nodded. "That means it must've killed everyone!" I shouted nervously. I felt my lip quiver, my arms tremble…

"No, no, no, that's not how it works… It didn't kill anyone… It's making people become _insane_, not killing… Geez, people nowadays don't listen… Also it doesn't spread as fast… Only a few hundred people aboard the ship were probably affected…"

"A few hundred...! That's still a lot!" I wanted to argue back with him, wanted to anyways…

"Move it!" He turned to a long circular hallway, walking towards it… Out of the room with the control panel and the window…

I slowly followed behind, I turned back to see Sarah standing there, till she began following too…

The hallway had a circular type ceiling; a grey shell covered it, light blue lights shined down the middle, creating lights for us to see… The ground was made of fresh dark red carpet… At the end of the hallway stood a circular door, it was filled with electric wires running through it… A small blurry window was slipped within that door…

At the end Ethan pushed the door open, peering into the room…

Walking into the room, it was huge… The walls covered in light blue neon lights… Dark shadows crawled upon the floors and walls…

Another set of control panels glided across the walls…

I felt the hard glass under me; I looked down to see a variety of different stars…

We slowly walked across the floor, pretty sure that we were being silent so no one would hear us…

Ethan walked over to a hologram on a slat piece of flat metal…

It looked like a cell of some sort…

"Here it is," He stared at it. Me and Sarah walked over, peering over his shoulder at the visualization of it…

Ethan pressed his finger on the sheet of shining grey metal… Like he was moving something… It brought up several lines of information saying,

* * *

_Adriotle Cell,_

_Created by Pritiz, Oxygen, VMP DNA, WWF DNA, Manifesting water cells, Uionbilt_

_Prone to cause severe illness in the body, hollowing out your blood, replacing it with a mixture of different DNA, causing an eruption of different cells letting your body switch to each one in less than a second._

_We've also discovered that if you look close enough it has a spelling in it, our researchers are still trying to figure out this came to be and when it came to be. _

_The spelt out letters spell,_

_Love, The Vandalism_

* * *

"Oh, great," I turned to look at Ethan saying in a sarcastic tone…

"What," Still trying to figure out what all this meant…

"It's a mixture of vampire DNA and werewolf DNA, that's what VMP and WWF stand for… Also Pritiz is a deadly gas and Uionbilt is a deadly nuclear radiation," He responded, staring at the bright screen…

"How can they survive that stuff?" If I was living here, well, I'd not have a chance to live… "It's the future, get used to it," He turned to me to roll his eyes, then turned back to the screen again…

"What does _The Vandalism _stand for?" Sarah turned back to Ethan, whom now seemed annoyed…

"Oh, well, one of my older _friends _you could say… Or not really friends, more like enemies," Ethan sighed, staring at the screen, he then turned to us… Looking around the rather large room…

* * *

_**Ok, I've decided that I am probably going to split a few chapters in this, not many though! See ya later!**_


	4. Case of the Stars (Part 2)

_**A/N: Decided to split this into two parts! Anyways, thank you for all your support! Ok, anyways, I hope you enjoy! Continued from last time…**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

**-=Case of the Stars (Part 2)=-**

"Oh, well, one of my older _friends _you could say… Or not really friends, more like enemies," Ethan sighed, staring at the screen, he then turned to us… Looking around the rather large room…

"The Vandalism… What a strange name," Sarah still looking down at the cell. Ethan was still staring at the cell hologram…

"Why was he your enemy?" Sarah seemed determined. Ethan turned to give her a darker look… "Well, let's continue and find out more about this disease!" Ethan interrupted Sarah asking the certain question…

Ethan then pulled away from the hologram looking around the rather large room… He then ran down another hallway. Sarah followed him, I tried running after him, keeping up…

The hallway had glass walls, forming a circular tube, looking out into the dark space sky, but most of the sky was crowded with lots of huge ships…

We then came to a doorway; Ethan then reached down to the doorknob, opening the door…

The room was one of the biggest rooms that I've ever seen, bigger than a mall room…

People walked around, talking to each other and mostly texting on something? I hadn't any idea what they were texting on, but I know that it's somehow the future generation of phones…

I turned to look at Ethan, he watched as the people ran up and down the machinery stairs, they were also almost like the ones in the mall…

"Um, Ethan, am I older than everyone here?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't have been too awkward, but nothing seemed awkward around him, especially questions…

"Why d'you ask that?" He turned to me, staring blandly into my eyes. "Because, I feel a little out of place and weird…" I turned away from him, looking around at the bigger room…

"Of course you're older than everyone in here, welcome to the future," He smiled at me, waving his head back and forth; he then walked further into the large space…

Suddenly, people began running around everywhere. "Oh, that's our que!" Ethan said running inward.

"What," Having no possible reasoning of what he was saying; it was too random to be completed with… Sarah followed along with him, knowing why she'd do that simply…

"Someone has grown insane in here, remember what I told you?" He turned around back to us, standing in front of our faces… He flurried his eyebrows, turning back to the crowd…

He ran to the point where'd I have no way of looking for him. Sarah stood there, looking around, most likely seeing if she could spot him in the bigger crowd of people…

Suddenly I saw a flash of gold and dark brown, knowing that was him I ran, "Sarah, over here!" She followed running along towards him…

People gathered around a certain spot, he stood outside the crowd, his arms behind his back…

"What is it?" I am still determined to see what he'd say about all this. Even if someone that was insane was on the loose…

"I see someone has consumed the virus…" He said, looking at the crowd of people, suddenly someone from another doorway that probably lead out into a different room ran into the large crowd…

Someone whom was most likely a medic of some kind entered the large space… "Aren't more people going to consume the virus by being around?" I watched as the person whom seemed like a medic called somebody on what was probably a phone…

"Only if they are delicate and venerable enough, it's a harsh virus as it is… And if I'd have to say that the moon is going to be full tomorrow, and don't look at me like that… Just because we're on a ship doesn't mean we're in an entirely different universe, the moon is quite far away from Earth as you know, plus this ship is slowly gravitating around Earth. So don't even think about questioning me on any of it…" He seemingly defended himself with that eager response…

"Yeah, we got that already," I rolled my eyes - he always has to be so over-protective of what he says sometimes. Slowly learning more and more about him…

"Anyways, things are going to be worse tomorrow, and if we don't stop this, everything will blow up," He spoke quite quickly with his words. He then ran towards the crowd.

"Can we see what he's doing," Asking Sarah, she was one of the only people I could rely on, well, for most of my life anyways…

"Uh, I don't think that'd be the best idea, he's probably trying to ask the medic about this cause, and if you get in the way, things will go most likely go downhill," Sarah watched as the crowd still questioned what had happened. I still stood there, sighing, wondering if this was to continue…

Running out of the room, we ran into another room. Too confusing, I know, but a ship has lots of rooms, what can I say?

Though, this room wasn't the most _protective _room, it was actually a lab…

"Uh, why are we here Ethan?" I didn't want to sound too pitiful or weak, or he may pick up on it and say something nasty or rude. "We need more investigation and information. This is where it may've started, but we still don't know…" He looked around, his eyes wide.

The room glowed a light blue, metal tables that shined brightly lined the middle. It smelled like something at a dentist appointment.

Ethan walked over to one of the tables, many containers lined it, green, blue, even black liquid bubbled…

"Oh great," He handled one of the light blue bottles. "What?" Asking in a hurry, wishing that'd we only could uncover this _insanity_.

"Bloody heck, this is mixing with another one of these bottles, also, there's a bomb in here that could go any minute, but we don't need to worry about that, just this," He picked up the glass containing the liquid.

"A bomb…? We could die, and all of our guts could splatter on the walls!" I stared at the bottle he was holding. I just didn't want to care about that, more about our death!

"A little too much information... Don't you think?" Sarah said sarcastically, looking at me. "Well, it could easily happen," I shrugged at this occurrence of stupidity that we could easily die at.

"Don't worry, the bomb's not what we should worry about, we could easily become insane with this little thing right here," He held up another bottle, it glowed a vibrant purple black color…

"Is that… Is that what everyone is drinking?" I felt my head tilt - the bottle sizzled and splashed water onto the metal table.

"Ok, bad idea," He slowly put the bottle on the table as he began splashing water out from it. "If you even put a finger on it, you could easily, easily!" The room began rumbling, shaking around even.

"Easily what," I shouted at him, on the other side of the room. "Easily, you know what," He rolled his eyes before running onto this side, pulling both me and Sarah's hands, leading out the doorway.

Suddenly, a giant explosion sound came from behind us, quickly turning to look at the room. It was up in flames, everything falling down on each other. An alarm blared in the distance, suddenly, the person whom was surrounded by the large crowd, came running towards it.

"NO!" Ethan shouted, flailing his arms. The person started walking into the flames.

"Uhhh, what," Sarah stared at him walking into the flames, most likely questioning how he could actually do that…

Ethan speed-walked over to us, then pointed to him, "He's the insane one, don't you see?" He turned back to the flames, then turned back to us.

Many other people began running towards the flames, jumping in it, seemingly trying to stop him.

"Oh no," I could hear Sarah quietly mumble under her breath.

Suddenly they plunged out of the flames, turning to look at us three. Their eyes glowed a subtle light golden color.

Suddenly, a red liquid poured out of their mouths and on to the floors. They stared at us, their hands tightly knitted together.

I turned around to look at a man standing there, he smiled a wider smile.

Ethan suddenly turned away from the rest of the crowd.

"Hello, again, _friend_… Did you miss? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" He kept saying over and over.

"Who's he?" I heard Sarah ask nervously, pointing over to the man. "Back off, it's not your time to be here," Ethan stepped forward, looking him in the close eye.

"Sure it is," He slightly laughed, over and over. Ethan then stepped back, clicking a few buttons on his watch. We suddenly disappeared again…

* * *

I felt my head ache, a hard ground below me… We were back in the city again, I sighed in relief.

But then I looked above me… The ships were all burning - burning with fire…

"What happen-"Sarah looked up to see the many ships, her eyes were the most widened I'd ever seen her eyes be. She gasped at the ships burning.

"WHAT? No laws of physics are used! Ships are on fire in space! I'm officially impressed!" Ethan smiled a very light surprised smile.

Sarah was the one whom was upset, tears began falling down her cheeks, "My family is up there, along with my friends…" She looked down back at the ground.

"We're going back up there," Ethan turned to look up at the ships. Sarah turned to look at him, "Thank you," She smiled at him.

He then pressed his watch. But who would've known that ships began falling down upon the city? Pieces and bits of the burning ships began tumbling down.

"Heh, maybe this isn't the best place to do this," Ethan looked at his watch, then turned back to look at all the ships coming down. Ashes and flames attached to those pieces of metal.

I looked over to see a building be struck with a chunk of the ship that we were just on…

It was broken - fire lit the building on fire, the neon lights flashed off at that, created more darkness in the city…

Ethan then got up on his legs, looking at his watch…

He clicked a few things. I felt like I was burning in some kind of airless place…

* * *

I rolled over to peer at Sarah passed out beside me, Ethan still looking at his watch…

We were on the ship again, flames burning in the far background. We were in a tight small room, with a window peering out into the clear space.

"Sarah, I'm ninety percent sure that your parents and friends are on this ship," Ethan turned to look at the girl on the ground. She flashed open her eyes, quickly got off the ground, and ran out the door…

Flames followed us closely behind as we ran down the glass hallway, I turned to see some people in the fire, yelling out to be saved…

Sarah turned around, her eyes filled with tears, her smile widened.

"RORY," She cried out, a blonde haired boy was caught between the circle of flames. He turned around quickly, "SARAH!" He shouted, his eyes brightened with joy, a smile spread across his face.

Ethan then began running over, "Sarah, get me a fire extinguisher!" Ethan cried out to the girl looking at one of my older friends…

"WE DON'T HAVE THOSE IN THE FUTURE!" She shouted, making sure he heard.

"Oh, great," I could see him roll his eyes. He still stared at Rory in the little ring of fire.

"But we do have this," She handed him a bucket of water. He then threw the bucket along with the water into the fire, creating a little pathway.

"Seriously…? The bucket and the water, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO JUST THROW THE WATER!" Sarah yelled. "Whatever," He turned back to Rory, carefully stepping between the fires, he grabbed Rory's hand, pulling him out of the circle.

"I missed you!" Sarah began hugging Rory tight. I sighed smiling. "Hey Rory," I smiled at him. He still hugged Sarah, not noticing me, till he just said one thing…

"Yeah, hi Benny," I began flapping my hands, I seemingly whispered over to Ethan, still on the other side of the room.

"_HE REMEMBERS ME_!" Ethan just rolled his eyes then walked over to me, staring at me.

"Just wait, wait, wait," He said a few times then stopped. Rory suddenly paused, still hugging Sarah.

He turned to look over at me quickly. He walked over, then put his finger on my chest, almost pushing me back.

"You're here," His eyes were wide, un-believed, "You're actually here, right now, not dead, not somewhere else, here," He turned to look down at the ground. Sarah then looked over at me, "You're Benny?!"

"Bye, not getting in the way of this teenage-y weenage-y stuff," Ethan then walked into another room.

"Benny's here, you're here, where's my parents?" Sarah smiled excited. "They… weren't… vampires…" Rory said slowly, still looking at Sarah.

Sarah tilted her head, her mouth had dropped, she stared at Rory for a long while… "So-so-so-, yo—yo-you-you'r-you're sa-say-say-say-ing, they're… dead?" Her eyes seemed to crystalize at this thought…

"I'm sorry," Is all he said. Sarah turned to look over at me, my smile had dropped. Sarah's parents were always lovely - they even gave me _GOOD_ pie when we were having a sleepover once, or twice… Because they were that nice, but they were always friendly, not too shy, not too angry… They always seemed perfect…

"Ok," Sarah was then quiet. We walked down a hallway, fire spread across the floor…

We all ran, Rory included, till the end of the hallway.

"Ok, listen Rory, we're going to take you to the city, but we first need to get out of here simply, or not that simply. Well, the city is burning…" Ethan said to Rory, but seemed to also talk to himself.

"RUN!" He declared out. I holted at a large hole in the ship….

"Escape," Ethan looked down, then jumped out. Sarah followed along. "WHAT," I looked down at the large hole, the city hadn't shown once, I no longer could hear Ethan or Sarah.

I then stepped out, falling down and down. Rory followed along too. I looked to see a light blue light surrounding me and Rory, seemingly falling at the same pace…

* * *

Fire blazed, running along each building.

"We can't take care of this ourselves," I heard the voice that sounded like Ethan say…

"Well, what then?" Rory asked looking at Ethan. "I have this, only way you'll survive," Ethan took out the bottle of glowing purple liquid. I gulped at the sight of it…

"Rory, here, drink it," Ethan tilted his head. "I think we have other solutions," Sarah almost panicking. Rory sipped a little of the liquid, then drank a little more. He began twitching, almost struggling.

"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked exasperated, I could easily tell, that she was almost at the edge of not caring about anything else.

"You have to take it now," Ethan turned to look over at Sarah - her eyes started growing blood shot. She twisted her head at the sight of it…

She then ran away. "Where are you going?" Ethan said, looking at the back of her. She twisted herself around, looking into his eyes…

"Somewhere, where I will always be safe…" She said turning around. Ethan then ran over to her, I followed behind…

She then ran into a large burning building. "NO!" I heard Ethan shout. Sarah had run into it, disappearing, or not disappearing… She slowly caught on fire in the distance, I couldn't see the figure anymore…

I felt myself be lifted off the ground again, "What are you doing?" I turned to look over at Ethan nervously.

"Getting out of here…" He seemingly whispered. We were then gone…

* * *

"Why would you do that?" I asked him as he turned to look out the large clock window…

"Sorry," He responded in a mellow tone, still looking out the window. "Why though? My two friends will now die in the future!" I shouted at him.

"Lasting a couple thousand years is good enough… If you want, I can change a point in time and have you back at home," Ethan turned to look over at me.

I turned to look down at the ground, not knowing if that would be the right choice or not…

"It's thousands of years, she's probably better off…" I whispered to myself, "But she was miserable…"

"I'm coming with you," I looked up at him, "I can always go back if anything extravagant happens… and see my friends again…"

* * *

_**Sorry about not updating… It's just been sort of a busy week, I shall keep updating more, but I have another story planned. *Smiles evilly* :)**_


	5. The Day of the Destroyed

_**Continued from last time…**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

**-=Chapter 5: The Day of the Destroyed=-**

"I'm coming with you," I looked up at him, "I can always go back if anything extravagant happens… and see my friends again…" I looked at Ethan - he smiled, then turned back to the hand on the giant clock.

"Anyways, where should we go?" He still looked at the giant clock. "Hmm, someplace where I wouldn't have to see a friend die," I suggested, I was really hurt that'd my friends would most likely die in the far future, but it was a _long _future away, a few generations at the least

"Ok, I know just the spot," He twisted the hand round and round. The tower began rumbling, shooting me back against the wall.

He ran over to me, clicking a few doohickeys on his watch. A dark blue light captured us. I opened my arms, letting the light absorb me into the above air.

Suddenly we were gone with that…

* * *

I could see the sky above the air… A light strong blue sky laid ahead, clouds filling very few spaces, the sun bright, shining down on everything else.

We were on a large cliff. Getting up from the grassy ground, I peered down into a valley below - a large city filled that portion of the valley.

On the left turn stood a sparkling clear water blue waterfall pouring down, large trees that covered the canopy slid alongside the cliff.

"Heh, heh," I could see Ethan over me, nudging my side again, he made a soft laugh, his smile was taken place by a more devious and mischievous one.

"Ok, fine," Feeling myself groan I got up from the ground. The place was almost like a jungle, somewhere tropical.

"So, how does this look?" Ethan threw out his arms, letting air flow around him. "It's beautiful," It actually was really gorgeous.

The waterfall let itself fall into a huge lake below - the village was a modern one, almost like Toronto perhaps?

"How do we get down though?" I turned to look over at him. His head was still put looking on the village, his eyes rolled down to look at his watch.

"This," He put it up to my face. "Are we seriously going to do that again? It gives me headaches," I complained, but how else would we get down there? We could just climb, but apparently, Ethan likes to cheat, and cheat in a very technical way too.

"Yes, I don't really care," He then fully looked down at his watch, twisting the round golden circle that he always had twisted.

Feet floating off the green ground again. Slowly maneuvering towards the bright sun…

Collapsing on the hard concrete, I looked ahead of me. A long sidewalk, people rambunctiously walking seemingly in a hurry, talking on their cellphones with shopping bags in hands…

"Uhh," I groaned getting up, turning around to look at the huge city.

"Not too bad, eh," Ethan twisted his shoulders. The city was very modern, very, maybe a little too much…

"What year or time is it?"

"Two thousand and seventeen," Ethan answered looking around the giant light filled city. Huge apartments and smooth white buildings filled some slots - other slots were of different shops with the color of a light shiny smooth metal.

Those high shops sometimes lined with pink, and others lined with black. Lights aligned the way for us to walk on the sidewalk, bright white lights. The sidewalk almost looked fresh and brand new, benches sometimes leaning on the edge of buildings, where the people sat. They were usually a dark green.

Small square boxes sometimes dug into the concrete of the sidewalk, planting trees in that box. Dirt was most likely filled so that they could just put that.

In front of me I could see a huge water fountain, literally, huge…

It was the size of a big killer whale. White concrete flattened down making the fountains color and material. The fresh clear sparkling water poured down into it.

"Wow, we really did good for two thousand and seventeen," Me admiring the giant water fountain, and the buildings around it…

"Well, this is one of the greatest and most popular cities in the world… New York City," He held up his hands to the great city.

"Amazing…" I just couldn't take my eyes off the great city that drew all around us.

"Now, come along Benny," Ethan started walking more into the city. Walking farther I could see a heap of trees and grass, people playing on the field of that area. It was the park…

"No problems, that's new," I felt myself smile looking around the gorgeous area…

"Actually… There is a problem," Ethan turned to look at me, of course there would be a problem! I'm never just allowed to just sit back and enjoy myself…

I sighed, "And what would that be?" "Well, there's a… -eclipse," He paused for that split second, twisting his head around to look back around the city. "How's that a problem, that's actually quite cool," I felt a corner of my lip turn up, probably making me look like I was smirking.

"Excuse me, cool? This isn't an ordinary eclipse, this is why I took you here, and myself of course. I solve problems around the universe through time, do you think I'd really go somewhere peaceful, that'd be really boring. How boring that'd be, like, super, duper, upper, boring. Now you get my point, before this you had a boring life, now you don't because of me. Well, since you weren't human it was probably not all that boring, but still. Problems are cool and good, I get bored easily if you just listen to this long speech which I am not sure how long it will go, because it may not go any longer or even more longer, yes it shall continue longer. But see, normal is boring, like being in high school. What would you rather do? High school, - or time travel. I'd choose the latter," He had his arms crossed; staring at me with that certain look of his _proved a point_ face.

"Do you even breathe?" Asking him with a sarcastic tone, he could ramble for at least a minute, I counted the seconds…

"Yeah, I've just practiced doing that; I get bored being in that clock alone," He rolled his eyes, sighing, then grabbing my hand, taking us on a ride on the sidewalk.

"So, what does the eclipse do?" I felt my head tilt; he stopped on the sidewalk, then turned to face me.

"It blows up things, seriously… You'll see if we don't figure how to stop it," He turned around to me, then turned back, grabbing my hand, running down the sidewalk even more.

We ran until we went up the tiny but a lot of steps, leading up to the great fountain.

A large marble built building behind the large fountain. Columns guarded the front of it, another set of small steps lead up to the large building. A roof covered by a triangular top was placed.

Ethan led me into the large building. I looked around the large place, an office desk at the very front. A young girl, sitting and smiling, her hands were folded together. Her long blonde hair reached about the length of her shoulders.

"So, what can I do for you today?" She asked, smiling a very bright smile. "I need to find Professor. Canto, - do you know where I can find him?" Ethan asked sternly, looking into her soft light blue eyes.

"Why do you need him? He's been gone, gone for a very long time," She replied darkly, then smirked.

"Listen, I don't have time for your shenanigans, I know your species and time is running out… Too bad, the world will go if you don't let me find someone," I heard Ethan say, he was leaning in, facing her.

"Fine, you can find someone by the name, Pr. Koschei Otil, would that be ok?" She tilted her head, her eyelashes fluttered up and down, Ethan suddenly backed away, slightly widening his eyes.

"Yes, that would be fine, now come along Benny," I could tell that his tone sounded a little irritated.

Walking down the long bright hallway, I looked over at Ethan.

"What's wrong with her? Or why are you so angry?" I asked him, wishing for a certain proper or important response.

"That's what he always uses for his excusive name, Koschei…" He seemingly almost mumbled to himself. "Whom…? But what about her," I turned around to look at him.

"She's a werewolf, a nice one for her species, just a little terse and sassy at times," He responded still going down the hallway. We came to a doorway; he opened it with his left hand.

The room was huge, a fresh light brown wall, a dark red carpet, and a chandler.

A man stood there, a wide smirk on his face. He was wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit, black leather pants, curved back blonde hair.

"Hello Ethan," He smiled at him. "Shut up, I know it's you, no hiding," Ethan's tone grew terse against him. "Why…? You only know the truth?" He smirked, arms crossed.

"Who is he?" I leaned into Ethan, wishing for him to respond to this question. He just turned to glare at me, then said something, "The Vandalism…"

He then turned back to the man, he just smiled.

"Nicer than usual now?" Ethan tilted his head at him. "Well, you could say that, I'm causing the destruction of this city… You know, I 'time traveled', since I 'can'," He used his fingers to put quotes around time traveled and can.

"I know that; - don't have to spray it, now, eh?"

"You're easy to kill, good thing," The Vandalism smiled at Ethan. "I'm not easy, you're just too oblivious, now hand me the gun," Ethan said slowly, head still tilted at the man.

"The gun…? You're getting smarter," He smiled again, rubbing his hands together.

"The gun, hand it, no playing. Or are you an idiot and will keep playing because you can't make excuses," Ethan kept staring at him.

The Vandalism threw the over to him; Ethan caught it in time and held it for a few seconds, before slipping it into his pocket.

"There, now I shall be going," The Vandalism turned away, and began walking out of the room.

"Bye now," Ethan said in a semi-snarky tone.

Ethan quickly turned around to look at me, "Now?" I shrugged, waiting for a response from him. "We stop the eclipse; I'll tell you what it does… First…

The full moon being in front of the sun enables for different supernatural types to come and get crazy, but the eclipse does something. It can also foreshadow, by foreshadow, I mean, demons come out in the dark, and they can tear the hell out of the bits of people and basically kill them, and by blow up, they literally blow things up…" Ethan looked me deeper in the eye, he then pulled away running down the hallway, without even pulling me or anything!

Running down the hallway, then out the door, the woman waved, but Ethan nor me responded.

Outside the sun was slowly being blocked by the dark moon. In front of the sun that was slowly being blocked, you could see something floating, pulling a small rag behind it. They looked almost like dementors from Harry Potter…

The moon covered the sun completely, making the whole city dark. I could hear a soft whooshing sound, till there was a screeching sound.

"Oh gosh," I could hear myself say, afraid enough traveling with someone who basically was a little confused, when I could rely on him, this was even scarier…

"The demons are here…" Ethan looked around the large dark sky. Suddenly, I could feel a tug on my hand; Ethan was leading me with him.

We were running on the sidewalk… The screeches got louder and louder as they drew closer.

"You're going to have to stay calm, alright Benny? You see, these creatures are from another planet, you're probably not going to believe that or this, but ok. Some of these creatures also come out at night and kill people, this is our chance to fight them off," Ethan nodded, pausing, then pulling me with him once again.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" I shouted, running with him along the sidewalk.

"This," He pointed to a huge building, still a little dimed down… "What's that supposed to do?" I shouted back. "They live up there, we can kill them if we destroy the building!" "Ok, you're being very confusing and not explaining fully in detail!"

"Whatever!" He then led me towards the bigger building, still talking on the way…

"I'll explain…

Every time it grows dark, like rain or an eclipse or night, they come out and try and destroy everything. That's an abandoned dark building… You see what I'm getting at?" He shouted as we ran down the sidewalk.

"Still not getting it fully," Shouting back, we were almost to the building he had said…

"Here," He handed me a match, "Light it on fire," He pointed to the rather-large building in front of us.

I grabbed the match, going over to a tree, lighting the match on fire… I walked back over towards the building, lighting it on fire…

It started going up in flames… "Kind of easy, too easy," Ethan looked around the large city, most likely because everything was usually difficult…

"Okay, I think it's time to go, the eclipse is stopping, the building is burning up, the demons will be gone, so here," He twisted his watch…

The pressed a button, sending us higher and higher into the air, blue light surrounded…

* * *

I felt myself land on the hard floor; I turned to look up at a man…

He was wearing a neon-like jacket; he walked over to me, smiling. Ethan fully got up, stand there staring…

"Hello everyone…! Did you miss me?" It was the Vandalism, he'd come back…

_**Not so sure if I like this chapter or not, but I'll forgive myself for having the Vandalism finally come! See ya later!**_


	6. Onto the Dimensions

_**A/N: Hello! I am so, so, sorry that I haven't updated! But I need to tell you the reason!**_

_**So, I did a Shakespeare play, with others of my kind! (fangirls and boys!) And it was amazing. So basically I was playing Doctor Caius's assistant, and she is like way shorter than I am! But she's supposed to be the big grumpy boss! But it was funny! Plus, there were other Whovians and people who liked Supernatural and Sherlock along with me!**_

_**I mean, basically everyone there used their phones, well, looking at pictures of a shirtless Jensen Ackles. Then another girl who totally spazzed and obsessed over the Infernal Devices got like, really along with me and we became friends! She also obsesses over Doctor Who, PS: She really likes Donna! And like there was this guy who ships Megstiel, he plays Falstaff and when he put on a fat suit we all were like, "THE FIRST PREGNANT MAN EVER!" But according to FanFiction standards… he's not the first… then there was really tall blonde girl who ships Destiel! And basically I sorta ship everyone with Castiel, so I agreed with those pairings! And yes, I could name the assistant since Shakespeare didn't, so I named the assistant Canton! And it was totally amazing! At the end when we were about to go do the show I said "I am Gabi, also the one who plays Canton AKA Canton Everett Delaware the Third," and some people clapped… oh! And at the beginning when this whole fandom thing first started, someone jumped onto a table and stood above 'the rest of us' and shouted, "SILENCE WILL FALL!" OMG, it was totally amazing! I can't even express! There's millions of Whovians and Supernatural fans and Sherlockians out there, but they're not your friends, family, or anybody around you, like ever… I feel very lucky right now…**_

_**Everybody else: OMG! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!**_

_**I think I might've 'fried some brain cells…' So I'll stop… Anyways… here comes the steampunk! **_

_**Continued from last time…**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 6: Onto the Dimensions=-**_

"Hello everyone…! Did you miss me?" It was the Vandalism, he'd come back…

"You can't be in here," Ethan turned around to look at the Vandalism. The Vandalism smiled, creating a darker look, "Sure I can…"

"You're creating a problem for me, and if you don't get out now things will go down," Ethan pointed to him, seemingly lecturing him, eyebrows crossed. I just watched as the two bickered.

"I want you to go back, back to your own world," A corner peaked up from his mouth, letting him smirk. "Why? Is it because you have some sort of trap planned?" Ethan tilted his head, still staring at the Vandalism.

"No, not a trap, just something that I need you to do," The Vandalism crossed his arms, letting his hands dangle.

"What would that be? Helping you enslave and control the whole universe, so, then, no," Ethan responded to the Vandalism's asking…

"That's not what I was going to do; you were going to do something… Something that you've always wanted to do… Go back to your own world, I promise I won't be there," The Vandalism's dark blue eyes glinted off the large sun filled window.

I looked over to see that Ethan's eyes had opened, widened. He stared at the Vandalism for a while.

"I can't trust you on that." Ethan stared at the Vandalism.

"Yes you can, don't worry, I won't be there, nothing wrong... I will not miss yo—"The Vandalism disappeared out of the clock before finishing the end of his sentence.

"Ethan? Are you actually going?" I turned to look over at him — he turned to look at the large clock, hands rising from the endless middle.

"Yes, I can trust him. Long lost enemies, so, I can forget what he'd done, every bad thing." Ethan bowed his head down, sighing. He turned to look up at the clock once again, rushing over to it, he began pushing the hour hand down. This time he made it hit twelve.

"Wait, why did you turn to that, I mean, twelve?" I crossed my arms, looking over at Ethan.

"We're going to where I grew up, haven't been there in several hundred years." Ethan scanned the clock once again.

"Several hundred years — how old are you even?"

Ethan walked over towards me — I could see the glint in his eyes.

"I can't tell you that, all you need to know about me, that I'm named Ethan, I travel in a time traveling clock, and I now have a compatriot." Ethan smiled at me; I could tell that something else was bothering him, something darker, deeper.

"We'll go now, as soon as I tweak with the clock, and press my watch, we'll be off." Ethan turned away from me, walking back over towards the clock.

He flicked another switch. A huge rumble thrashing the clock washed over, shaking the both of us from side to side, out of the two windows I could see a bright orange-like light, so beautiful.

Suddenly something grabbed my hand. I turned to look over at Ethan — he began clicking the buttons on his watch, aiming to teleport outside the tower.

Vanishing into the now bright orange light, we washed ourselves away into the thin air.

* * *

Ground, such soft ground, blagh! Dirty, dirt was in my mouth, what if there was a couple of worms stuffed in there too, oh gross!

I twisted my head to look up at Ethan looking down at me on the soft green ground.

Picking my head up from the ground I could see a faint sunset, again, beautiful!

Getting up from the ground, still looking at Ethan, he looked at the large sunset, or sunrise.

"Welcome to my world, when the sunrises all the time…" seeing Ethan look into the far distance, between the sky and the ground.

My vision un-blurred, machines! Machines making steam! Wow, what?

A giant clock-like wheel rotated right, closely followed by the subtle sunrise, slowly heaving over and over.

The machines, shadowed as the sun kept still in the sky, between night and little day.

Ethan walked further in-land, following him I checked the whole area, I could feel a layer of brick under my feet.

The landscaping was incredible, but empty, nobody there, sept the two of us.

"Um, Ethan…? Where is everyone?" I quickly turned my head to look over at him, feeling my messy hair flop over.

"Nobody's here, now let's carry on…" Ethan slapping his feet to the dark brick…

A fresh breeze flowing through my hair and into my face, the landscape being over-shadowed again…

Ethan began running into the distant landscape, trying to catch up with him, I ran along too. So hard to catch up with him — waving my arms through the air.

Running and running towards the distance I could see a city, the small sliver of the sun appearing behind it, stars twirling over the city, a full moon above, shining down upon, like some kind of deep space supernova.

"Benny! Come on! You don't want to be slow to see the best part!" I could hear Ethan shout from the front of me, I came to a holt to wipe the sweat off my forehead, continuing to plunge forward, following Ethan, farther and farther into the city.

He suddenly dragged his feet against the ground, a large marble building in front of us, columns in the front, leaning onto the ground, rusting metal creeping along the columns.

Ethan waved his hand towards the door, following him inside. The large glossy marble room, covered in orange light coming from the windows all around.

The time traveler walking inward and more inward, looking over at him, he had turned to look at a big brown wooden desk – seemingly covered in fresh sheets of papers.

Still watching as the boy picked up a sheet and took a look at it, his eyes widened, cocking his head to the side.

"Ethan, what is it?"

"'Him', the Vandalism, the Time Meddler, the person whom I despise," Ethan quickly turned to look at me, staring directly in each other's eyes, he had a slight shake of his head, moving on away from the desk.

"But- you didn't tell me what the paper meant? You didn't tell me what 'he' or 'him' was doing, what aren't you not telling me?"

"Lots of things…" Ethan answered back.

"What? Lots of things? But…" trying to question him again, he just stared to look out a window, not turning to glance or look back at me.

Eager to know what he was doing and looking at, I jolted forward towards him, peering out the window along with him.

The large shadowed gear in the distance, Ethan sighed, still looking out at the outside world. I twisted my head to look back at the desk.

"Your ignorance, as you 'humans' put it, ignorance is truly… bliss…" I could hear him growl darkly, still staring out the window.

"Actually, it's not, many know it's not bliss…" it really isn't bliss, but only if you look at it a certain angle, that angle would be a stupid, stupid one.

"I shouldn't have brought you along. I should've stayed along for the rest, I could figure it out, figure it all out, destroy 'him', then everything would be perfectly normal, but now I have you, and, something to worry about. I don't want your human delicacy getting in the way or fractured or any other bruises ruining your fragile mind, just a hormonal teenage boy, who doesn't know what's truly out there, only a spell caster who thinks their special in this pitiful, pitiful universe of endlessness, so many more powerful things which I don't even know of exist…"

"I… am- not… delicate…" swallowing and pausing turning to look up at the pitiful boy.

"Why choose me anyways?" I tried asking him.

"Because, you, out of a couple billion people, were chosen, I could've chosen someone else and they would've asked me the same 'exact' question."

"Being a spell caster doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"No it doesn't Benny. No it does not," he shook his head, quickly turning around and smiling sadly.

"How did you get all through those years not being lonely then?"

"Well, I was… along… with… The Vandalism…" before he could say anything else I stepped in.

"Wooh, wooh, the Vandalism… you mean…?"

"Yes Benny, he was kind and nice back then, we used to be friends… but… now… we're enemies…" he said softly, turning to look back at me, "alright, I honestly think that's enough for now!"

Ethan suddenly bolted away from the window, quickly turning to look at the rest of the big place. He suddenly leaped off, running throughout the area.

"Where are you going?" I shouted, he began running off out of the great building.

I leaped off the shelf of the window, running and following him towards the outside.

But on the outside, the light began blazing, everything was hotter than before.

"Ethan," I shouted again, looking at the hazy and sunny area, the sun blinding my vision to the point where it began stinging.

"Come along!" I could hear a shout from the front of me, trying to get through and follow the voice of Ethan.

I quickly bounded, my vision a little hazy – suddenly, the area began clouding and turning fogging, everything becoming gloomy suddenly. The sky began turning grey, lightning was heard in the near distance.

Suddenly I felt a shoulder beside mine, Ethan turned to look at me.

"Only a bit of a tang of the paradoxes of weather day and night – but nothing to worry about…! It's all under control, okay, we're going to get back with my watch and leave this place."

"No, why do you want to leave?"

"Benny, this place is becoming progressively dangerous; I knew the Vandalism had set a trap."

"What?" I felt my hand being pulled, my vision came back, seeing everything around me, Ethan was quickly dragging me forward.

Coming to a stop, he turned to look at his watch, I shook my head. I didn't want to go. I thought this place as fascinating and we could've had more experiences – perhaps.

I gasped; the light was already beginning to revolve. Ethan rolled his eyes, turning away to look at the other direction, still floating in the air.

Suddenly… with that… we were gone…

* * *

_**I'm a little weary if this is sort of a filler chapter… but oh well… Shrugging currently… It was just sort of me getting back to this series again! Yeah, next update hopefully tomorrow and daily! **_ _**See ya later!**_


End file.
